


[podfic] High Tension

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complete, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marijuana, My First Fanfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: Steve Harrington is stressed, and it seems that nothing is going to make it better. That is until he makes a trip up to the school roof.00:19:01 || written by orphaned_account
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] High Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360267) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Podfic Links:

[Internet Archive:](https://archive.org/details/high-tension-orphaned-account)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR MP3 download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this podfic through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you for listening!

### Any input?

~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)


End file.
